puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
ALF: Season two
Alf Season Two, Ran for one season 1987 - 1988. 27. Working My Way Back To You: Alf is relocated to the family garage as a result of his mischievous behavior. 28. Ballad Of Gilligan's Island: Alf dreams he visits Gilligan's Island, with castaways Gilligan, the Skipper, the Professor and Mary Ann. 29. Take A Look At Me Now: Mrs. Ochmonek thinks she's gone crazy when she spots Alf in the backyard. 30. Wedding Bell Blues: Alf joins a monastery after learning that his parents were married before he was born -- a disgrace on the planet Melmac. 31. Prime Time: The Tanners become a TV-ratings family and Alf decides to rig the system so that his favorite program becomes a hit. 32. Some Enchanted Evening: Alf becomes the star attraction at the Tanners' Halloween party. 33. Pretty Woman: Alf helps Lynn boost her self-confidence by enrolling her in a beauty pageant. 34. Something's Wrong With Me: Alf gets a severe case of hiccups after being excluded from Dorothy and Whizzer's wedding party. 35. Night Train: Willie and Alf hop on board a freight train in search of adventure. 36. Isn't It Romantic: Alf and the Tanner kids give Willie and Kate a second honeymoon. 37. Hail To The Chief: Kate dreams that she and ALF are rival presidential candidates. (Commentator John McLaughlin makes an appearance). 38. Alf's Special Christmas (Part 1): Alf spends christmas in a mountain cabin with the Tanners. 39. Alf's Special Christmas (Part 2): Disguised as a toy, Alf finds himself given to a hospitalized girl. 40. The Boy Next Door: Alf befriends the Ochmoneks' belligerent nephew, Jake. 41. Can I Get A Witness?: Alf demands a fair trial after being accused of throwing a football through the Ochmoneks' window. 42. We're So Sorry, Uncle Albert: Alf believes that he scared Willie's uncle to death. 43. Someone To Watch Over Me (Part 1): Alf lends a hand with the neighborhood block patrol and ends up confronting a prowler in the Ochmoneks' house. 44. Someone To Watch Over Me (Part 2): It's up to Willie to save ALF from the SWAT team surrounding the Ochomonek house, in which ALF had been chasing a prowler. 45. We Gotta Get Out Of This Place: Alf moves in with his blind friend, Jody, and learns some important lessons about life without sight. 46. You Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog: Alf, jealous of the attention a stray dog is getting, gives the pooch to a mean old woman who claims to be the owner. 47. Hit Me With Your Best Shot: Willie abandons his belief in pacifism after meeting the hostile father of the bully who's been pushing Brian around. 48. Movin' Out: Willie has problems trying to sell the house because ALF keeps scaring off potential buyers with phony ghosts. 49. I'm Your Puppet: Alf's mail-order ventriloquist's dummy takes on a life of its own, and it takes a visit from a psychiatrist (Bill Daily) to cure him. 50. Tequila: Kate's friend, a known drinker, sees Alf in the kitchen and thinks she's hallucinating. 51. We Are Family: Alf fantasizes that he reveals his existence to the world and serves as substitute host on David Letterman's show. 52. Varisty Drag: Alf takes a job as a paper carrier when he learns that the cost of his upkeep is preventing Lynn from attending her first-choice college. Alf Season 2 Alf Season 2